The Tenth International Meeting of the EBV Association will be held in Cairns, Australia on July 16th-21st, 2002. The theme of the meeting will be "Tumor Associated Herpesviruses" and will focus on EBV and Human Herpevirus 8 (HHV8), but also include gamma herpesvirus infection in animal model systems. Subsequent meetings will be held in Regensburg in 2004 and Boston in 2006. The biennial EBV symposium alternates between the Far East, America, and Europe and provides the only regular forum for EBV research. The meeting encompasses both clinical studies and basic research, providing a unique opportunity to expand our understanding of the molecular basis of EBV and cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] Each of the sessions and workshops are configured to include molecular biology, immunology, pathology and epidemiology such that every session will have relevance to all attendees, which will promote communication and cross-fertilization of ideas. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed sessions will focus on: Primary EBV infections (including infectious mononucleosis, chronic fatigue and X-linked lymphoproliferative disease); Diagnosis and treatment of EBV diseases; Immunobiology and Pathology of EBV Infection; Lymphoid Tumors (including non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, Hodgkin's disease and Burkitt's lymphoma); Epithelial tumors (including nasopharyngeal carcinoma gastric carcinomas and breast cancer); Recent advances in vaccine development and Transplantation. As well there will be workshops on "Herpesviruses and AIDS", "The diagnosis, epidemiology and treatment of nasopharyngeal carcinoma"; "Animal models of Disease" and "Oral Herpesvirus Infections". The two sessions on the 21st July, Transplantation and Vaccine development, will be combined sessions with the International Herpesvirus workshop. [unreadable] [unreadable] The organization of the meeting has been arranged to 1. Stimulate communication and interactions internationally among clinical and basic scientists and students to facilitate exchange of materials and rapid movement of new basic information to clinical settings, 2. Recognize and encourage young investigators and 3. Highlight new developments in the field and identify areas for future investigation.